


La Petite Mort

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because of alcohol, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Sam, bottom!Blaine, the boys are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: Just a little smutty piece to celebrate Halloween after the end of Blam Week. I hope you'll like ;).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed work, sorry for the mistakes ^^'''
> 
> This is my first time posting smut, and I didn't know it could be so embarassing. I hope it will not be too cringe worthy ^^'
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

Blaine grimaces as he sees his reflection in the mirror. The white toga is too short, and if he lifts his leg a bit too high, he will flash his underwear to everyone. It only has one shoulder strap, and most of his chest his exposed. His eyes lower to his wrists, where Santane placed two golden bracelet earlier, just as he hears her come back from the bathroom. She is a real vision, clad in a gown made of red lace with long sleeves. Two small horns are sticking out from her curled hair, and she is carrying her make up box.

She throws something on the bed, and Blaine frowns when he saw the pair of golden wings. He then turns to Santana who is fumbling through her make up products while muttering to herself.

"I'm not sure..." He starts but Santana clicks her tongue.

"You're not staying alone in your dorm and studying. It's Halloween, Blaine!" She groans, before pushing him down on a chair in front of the mirror.

"I told you I was coming! But do I have to be naked? What am I supposed to be?" The young man groans, checking himself in the mirror as Santana put her palette and brushes on the plane of her desk.

"You're Hermes. I'm sorry, but this was the only costume I could steal from the theatre department. I didn't think the guy was that small though." Santana mumbles and start to apply some golden eyeshadow on Blaine's eyes. Once she is done, she grabs the two golden wings and attach them behind Blaine's ears. They curl nicely around his skull to stick out from the back of his head a little.

When Blaine gets up to admire her work, she throws a pair of sandals in his direction. There are golden wings on the straps that hold Blaine's ankles and he sighs. Santana smirks and motions to the door.

"See? You're perfect. Now let's go before all the hot boys are gone without you meeting one."

***

The fraternity house is overcrowded, filled with loud music when Blaine and Santana arrive. They barely have the time to get in that a cup is thrusted into their hands by a guy wearing a monster of Frankenstein costume.

"You... Enjoy... Party..." The guy grunts and Santana rolls her eyes.

"You know the creature had a perfect speech pattern, right Finn?" She points out, and Blaine has to stiffle a mocking laugh when the guy's features fall. Santana shakes her head and grabs her friend's hand before pulling further inside. Blaine takes a sip of is drink, grimacing as the alcohol burns in his throat and looks around him. He is not the only one dressed as some kind of deity, and that relieves him. Finally, Santana stops as they arrive in the huge living room where people are dancing. The young woman smirks and downs her drink.

"Let's dance." She decides, and Blaine smiles. Maybe she was right. Letting go just this night would not hurt him. So he downs his drink as well and follows her on the dance floor, starting to move along the music. They dance like that for a long while until a blonde girl dressed as the black swan joins them.

"You made it!" She shouts over the music excitedly and Santana kisses her.

"Hi Brittany!" Blaine greets her, still dancing. "Your costume is perfect!" He shouts and Brittany smiles.

"And yours makes you look hot. It's a nice change from your grandpa clothes!" She replies, and Santana grimaces.

"Okay, how much did you drink, Babe?" She asks, but Blaine does not feel insulted. In fact, after downing his drink in one go, he feels pleasantly warm. So he just chuckles. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I want a beer." He declares, and walks away.

That is when he sees him. Blaine almost drops his beer when their eyes meet. The guy is tall and shirtless. His skin his glistenning with a thin layer of sweat that highlights his eight pack. His blonde hair is done in a messy quiff and he has a fluorescent skull painted on his face.

The blonde guy his leaning on the wall with his hands in the pockets of his skintight black pants. His arms are sporting black bandages and Blaine shivers when the guy smirks at him and moves away, swallowed by the crowd, revealing the harness on his back. Blaine gapes as he sees the guy is wearing the same wings Lady Gaga does in the Applause video clip. Blaine wonders how someone could pull this off, because they look really impractical. He still has his eyes fixed to the place the guy just disappeared to when Santana comes back from the dancefloor to get a drink.

"Having fun?" She asks, and grabs a beer on the counter.

"Have you seen him?" Blaine asks, and Santana frowns, leaning towards him with an interested face.

"Someone piqued your interest?" She says, looking around the crowd. Blaine nods and takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, the guy with the Lady Gaga wings. Have you seen him? Do you know who he is?" He turns towards his friend who is shaking her head.

"No, sorry. But if I do, I'll tell you. Shall we go back to dancing after we finish this?" She asks, pointing at their beers. And Blaine squints, thinking. Maybe the guy would be dancing as well. So he smiles.

"Yup." He decides, before taking another sip.

***

Blaine is drunk. He giggles as he leaves the dancefloor, his curls loose from the sweat. He has to go to the bathroom and he moves through the frat house without even thinking. He finally ends up on the first floor and opens a few doors, giggling and slamming them shut when he interrupts a few couples in various states of intimacy.

"Sorry!" He laughs for the fifth time before moving on to the next door. This time he is lucky, he thinks, as he enters the bathroom with a little sigh. He walks towards the bowl and lift his toga to tug himself out of his underwear. He starts peeing when the door opens, and the guy with the Lady Gaga wings enters before closing the door behind him and locking it.

Blaine jumps and turns his head towards him. The guy is leaning on the wall with his arms in his pocket and looking at him.

"Hm... Do you mind?" He slurs, and licks his lips as the guy cocks an eyebrow. His eyes are hooded, and he is probably just as drunk as Blaine.

"Sorry..." The guy slurs back. "I'm trying to hide from the guy in the Lady Gaga costume." He explains with a little laugh, and Blaine frowns. His mind is a bit slow, but not that much.

"You are the guy in the Lady Gaga costume." He points out, before finishing, cleaning himself up and tugging himself back inside his underwear.

"I meant the other guy in the Lady Gaga costume. He has a white wig... Hey! I'm the angel of death, not Lady Gaga!" The guy protests, opening his arms as if to prove his point. His face turns very serious when Blaine turns around to face him. "I'm the angel of death." He repeats and take a step closer. Blaine frowns.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a nervous chuckle. The guy smirks and licks his lips.

"I saw you earlier. You were looking at me." He says, his voice dropping low, and Blaine feels the hair at the back of his neck stand up. It's suddenly very hot in the bathroom, and he takes a step back as the other approaches closer. "I know it may sound corny... But I'm the angel of death tonight. And I really want to take you." Blaine gulps and a wave of arousal courses through him, lighting his blood on fire. The guy is studying him and tilts his head. "What do you say?" He whispers, and take another step closer. "Because I really feel like worshipping a god tonight..." Blaine's back hits the wall and he chuckles nervously.

"You're right. You sound corny." He replies, his voice barely a whisper as he is debating whether to give in or not. He does not know the guy, and yet he is hot, and he wants him apparently. The guy gets closer, and closer, to finally grab Blaine by the hips, very gently.

"So? If you say no, I'll remove my hands and walk away." The guy declares, and Blaine blushes. His hands are warm and firm. His scent is intoxicating, a bit of cologne laced with the musk of clean sweat underneath. Blaine gulps and he feels his cock thicken in his briefs.

"Okay. Yes." He croaks, and the guy smirks.

"Yes?" He repeats, just to make sure.

"Oh my God, yes!" Blaine groans before pulling the guy closer until they're pressed together. And he is hard. Blaine can feel it against his lower stomach. He leans up just as the guy leans down and their lips meet halfway.

Their kiss is a bit sloppy, and the guy tastes a bit like whiskey, but he is too intoxicated to even care. Blaine feels the guy start to grind against him, and he moves along, groaning quietly. The guy reaches around to grab Blaine's ass and pull their hips closer, and they both gasp. That is when the guy pulls back, eyes burning with pure want, and Blaine gulps again.

"Fuck, Hermes..." He growls before burrying his face in Blaine's neck, biting him softly, making him arch his back and moan. He would be lying if he said being called Hermes did not turn him on in that very moment. The guy is driving him crazy as he bites him and Blaine finds himself grinding against him harder. "Fuck!" The guy growls again. He pulls back and kisses Blaine again.

Blaine's hands travel down the guy's strong arms to find the front of his skintight pants. He starts palming his hard bulge and push him softly until the guy sits on the edge of the bathtub. There Blaine sinks to his knees while unbuckling the guy's belt. He then pops the buttons open and pulls the guy's pants around his knees. There is a wet spot on the guy's red briefs, and the fabric is seriously straining against his erection. Blaine's looks at him, and he feels another wave of arousal course through him.

The guy is staring at him, his jaw clenched and his eyes even more hooded than before. His hands are gripping the edge of the tub hard enough to make the muscles in his arms bulge, and his chest is heaving with every breaths he takes. So Blaine leans in and mouths at the bulge in the guy's underwear.

"Fuck..." He groans and bites his lips as Blaine keeps mouthing along his erection. Blaine smirks and keeps his eyes on him before hooking his fingers in the waistband of the guy's underwear before pulling them down. The guy's erection bobs up, and hit his stomach with a soft thud, hard and glistenning at the tip. He is hard, and huge, Blaine thinks, as he circles his hand around it, his fingers barely touching. He gives a few tentative strokes before he closes his mouth around the tip, suckling on it for a moment before taking him deeper. "Oh my..." The guy grunts and let his head roll back.

Blaine sucks him for a few minutes, savoring the taste, his lips stretched. He rolls his tongue under the head and caress the guy's balls, until the guy grabs him by the chin. He pulls back with an inquisitive look, and the guy smirks.

"If you keep on like this, it will be over before we even start." He says, and gets up, pulling Blaine along with him. He then leans in and kisses Blaine deeply, before lifting him in his arms and pinning him to the wall. "Turn around." He commands and puts Blaine down. He kneels behind Blaine and pushes his toga up before ridding him of his underwear. "Do you mind keeping the costume on?" He asks with a smirk, and Blaine turns his face to look at him, smirking as well.

"Not at all, Angel." He replies, his voice hoarse. His cock is pressed to the wall, and he has to fight not to grind on it. "Are you going to do something now?" He then asks, after a few minutes of the guy just looking at him. So the guy gets up and pulls his pants up, leaving it open, his own member jutting out. He walks towards the cabinet above the sink and pulls out a condom and lube from it. He then comes back and presses his front to Blaine's back.

"Arch your back." He whispers in Blaine's ear, before taking his lobe between his teeth, sending goosebumps all over Blaine's skin. Blaine lets out a small puff of air when he hears him tug the bottle open, and he closes his eyes when the guy's slicked fingers start probing at his entrance.

Blaine moans and arches his back as much as he can, his right cheek, neck and chest now pressed to the wall as he feels ridiculously hot. The guy is drawing circles around his rim, coating it in lube.

"Breathe, I'm putting a finger in now." The guy announces very softly, and Blaine feels the finger start to press inside him very slowly. So slowly that he starts sweating, pleasure and pain washing over him at once.

"Oh, shit!" He growls as the guy starts moving, and his hands turn into fists against the wall. The guy keeps on moving an then press a second finger in, just as slowly as the previous one. He does the same wit two other fingers, and Blaine is on the verge of losing it and coming all over the wall when the guy pulls out, just as gently as he pushed in. He then mouths at Blaine's nape, making him moan.

"Fuck, Hermes... I really, really want to fuck you..." He breathes, and Blaine shudders.

"Yes... Do it... Please, do it..." Blaine begs, his legs shaking with anticipation. The guy nods and pulls back, pushing his pants and underwear down before he rips the foil of the condom and put it on. He then positions himself, as Blaine moans.

"Fuck... Fuck... You're big." He mumbles, shivering as his abs start straining because of his position. "Go slowly." The guy puts a hand on his hips and hooks his arm under his leg, pulling Blaine upright until his back is against the guy's chest.

"Breathe..." Te guy instructs gently and start pushing himself inside. Blaine winces and closes his eyes, taking a deep breat through his nose. It hurts, but he feels the guy add more lube before starting to push again. And his cock slides in more easily this once.

It takes a few minutes, but the guy is finally fully seated inside Blaine, who is clenching and unclenching around him. The guy gasps and put his forehead against the back of Blaine's sweaty head.

"Can I move?" He asks, and his voice sounds broken. Blaine lifts an arm and hooks it in the back of the guy's head as he presses him further into the wall.

"Fuck yeah." Blaine groans, and he moans when the guy gives his first thrust. Then he thrusts again and Blaine's mouth falls open, gasping. Blaine blinks a few times and turn his head. The guy moves his face from Blaine's head, and as he finds a rythm, they kiss, a little less sloppy than before. Blaine clenches around him, and the guy moans into his mouth as he begins grinding down when the guy thrusts upwards, his cock brushing over all the right spots.

"Fuck... We mustn't go faster." The guy grunts, his lips not leaving Blaine's. His hand snakes further and circles around Blaine's leaking cock, making him moan. "Otherwise, it'll be over in two seconds. You're way too tight." He declares, and Blaine chuckles. His chuckle then turns into a broken moan as the guy squeezes his erection. So they do it slowly for a few minutes, moving against one another until Blaine cannot take it anymore. He moves, and the guy slips out of him. He then turns around and pushes the guy until he is sitting on the toilet seat, and Blaine sits on top of him, their length brushing for a moment, until Blaine moves his hips so the guy's cock slips between his butt cheeks. He leans in and kisses the guy as he slowly slides inside him again.

And Blaine starts riding him, hard and fast this time, as the other grabs his hips hard enough to bruise. They're still kissing, moaning into each other's mouth and biting each other's lips when the guy grunts.

"Fuck... Hermes, I'm close." He warns, and put his right hand around Blaine's cock. So Blaine rides him harder and harder, letting out a string of curses as the guy brushes his thumb over his glans. He can feel the orgasm building behind his balls as they grow tighter and tighter.

"Angel... I'm gonna cum..." He growls, clenching around the guy one last time as his cock nudges the bundle of nerves inside him. And he comes, hard enough for some of his cum to land on the guy's chin and paint his whole torso with white lines. He feels the guy go rigid under him as he growls he is comming as well, and he kisses him hard.

They stay like that, shaking a bit, minds fried by their orgasms when someone bangs on the door, making them jump.

"HEY!! Bathroom are not made for fucking! I really gotta go guys!!" Someone slurs behind the door. They clean up as quickly as they can, chuckling like idiots, and head out. Blaine runs down the stairs and into the crowd before turning around, his big smile faltering when he realizes the guy did not follow him, and that he forgot his underwear up there.

***

A few days after, Blaine still has not seen the guy on campus, and he is really wondering if he is real or not. He pushes the food around his plate, not hungry as Santana studies him, concerned. Brittany is there as well, and she suddenly squeezes Blaine's arm.

"Maybe it's for the best you know. It happens all the time in that kind of parties. One night stands, and you never find out who it was you had sex with. For all you know, the guy is a real dick anyway." Santana rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Come on Britt. Leave him be." She commands, and then focus back on Blaine. "You could try searching on the fraternity page? Maybe there are some pictures of him..."

"There are no pictures." Blaine sighs. "I checked. And how could there be anyway? We were in the bathroom having sex when they were taken." He groans, and lifts his plate up. "I gotta go." He announces, and leaves them there, looking sorry for him. Blaine walks around the building until he finds the bathroom, pushing the door open and walking towards a sink. He puts some water on his face, feeling a bit down at the idea of never seeing the guy again, and gets out.

He is on his way to his dorm room when he runs into someone. He groans, and opens his mouth to apologize when he sees the guy in front of him.

"Angel?" He gasps, and the guy's eyes go wide. "Hermes?" He replies and smiles widely. Blaine blushes as something warm settles in his chest.

"Yeah! I thought I'd never see you again." He chuckles nervously, and the guy rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I lost you in the crowd. I looked for you all night long after that." The guy explains, his cheeks turning pink.

"I had to leave early. My friend was feeling sick." Blaine confesses with a little grimace. "I... Uh... I'm Blaine, by the way." He says, realizing now he never told his name to the guy.

"Sam, nice to meet you." The guy replies, and his eyes twinkles as he gives Blaine a once over. "So... Would you like to get a coffee someday? I mean, if you're interested of course." He adds quickly. Blaine nods eagerly at that.

"Yes! Of course." and Sam laughs.

"Tomorrow? At four?" He proposes. "I promise not to jump on you this time." He jokes, and his eyes get a little hooded as he says so. Blaine licks his lips and looks at him.

"Are you doing something now?" He asks, and Sam smirks, shaking his head so Blaine takes him back to his dorm room.

They do get a coffee the next day though. And Blaine laughs harder than ever when Sam confesses he kept his underwear with the hope of finding him someday.


End file.
